


Purring in your ear

by Teslatell



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cats, I WILL SPOIL HIM, M/M, Multi, National cat day is today as well so, Sweet and tangy, Two birthday fics for Kiibo, because my boy deserves the world, naturally I had to do something and turn it gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teslatell/pseuds/Teslatell
Summary: Saihara didn't take Kiibo for the jealous type. Especially not with animals.





	Purring in your ear

**Author's Note:**

> I found out it was national cat day and yeah. That's why we're here now. I'm on that saiibo roll.

Saihara couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth.

The small russian blue in his lap pawed at the string of yarn he had been holding up. He played with the kitten while silently thanking Hoshi.

The tennis player had allowed Saihara to babysit the feline while he was away for a tennis tournament. It was nice to see Hoshi get back on his feet, Saihara thought. The short man had recently been focusing more on tennis, ready to redeem himself.

"Meow." The kitten called out loudly, catching Saihara's attention once more. He scooped the kitten up in his arms and cooed. "Hey there..." The detective was glad nobody decided to hang out in the commons that evening, that would have made for an embarrassing night.

Saihara rubbed small, delicate circles on the feline's head, careful to not disturb it. The kitten purred quietly, leaning into the touch.

"You're so cute..." Saihara murmured to himself with a small smile on his face. He was never really much of a cat person. They would always either scratch or bite him, neither in a playful manner. This cat though, was trained by the one and only Ryoma Hoshi. It was basically harmless.

The feline purred louder when Saihara ran his nails slowly down his back. The black clad boy smiled at this and continued petting the cat for the next five minutes.

Saihara failed to notice someone stepping into the room.

 "Saihara?" 

The detective tensed up and turned to the source of the voice, relaxing almost immediately when he saw who it was. "Hey, Kiibo." The robot looked slowly at the kitten in his arms, then back up at Saihara. "Who is that?" He asked. 

Holding the cat closer to his chest, Saihara smiled at his boyfriend. "It's a cat Hoshi is having me babysit for the next few days." As an afterthought, he added. "She's trained." 

Kiibo nodded slowly to himself and walked up to the pair. He sat down on the ground, right next to Saihara, and studied the cat with a blank face. The robot watched as the russian blue purred loudly while twisting slightly in Saihara's grip. 

"...Is it comfortable?" Kiibo asked, breaking the somewhat awkward silence. He continued to stare at the cat with an unreadable face, which began to unnerve Saihara. The robot was always an open book.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Saihara answered, carefully watching Kiibo. The robot turned away, still keeping his eyes on the cat in the detective's lap. "No reason. Just curious." 

Saihara didn't miss the small pout on Kiibo's face as the cat purred loudly at the detective's touch. Amused, Saihara had a sudden theory forming on his mind. 

He held the cat closer to his chest, kissing the top of its head. Sure enough, Kiibo frowned at the kitten and narrowed his eyes. 

"Kiibo, are you...jealous?" Saihara asked, highly entertained by the array of emotions that flashed quickly across the robot's face. Kiibo's cheeks tinted a bright pink as he looked away, ashamed of himself. "N-No...of course not. That's a cat. Why would I be jealous of an animal?" 

He peeked out of the corner of his eye and Saihara looking at him with a look of utter amusement. "Wh-what?" The detective just chuckled and set the cat down. "Do you want to sit on my lap too, Kiibo?" He couldn't help it, teasing the robot was just too fun. The boy in question flushed twenty different shades of red and sputtered, waving his arms around.

"N-No, no! Um, not th-that I wouldn't want to sit in your la- wait no! I- what I meant to say was- u-umm..." Kiibo went silent, cheeks still a scarlet red, as he tried to reach for a proper response. Saihara laughed good naturedly and wrapped an arm around Kiibo's shoulder, pulling him close. "It's okay, Kiibo. I'll always love you the most. No need to feel jealous."

He pressed his lips to the robot's soft cheek, relishing the delighted noise Kiibo made. "I-I know, Saihara." The pair sat there in a comfortable silence for a while, watching the kitten bite it's own tail now. 

"Oh, and Kiibo?" 

"Yes?"

"Happy birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I want to do so much more for Kiibo. He's my all time favorite Danganronpa character.  
> I normally hate hashtags but:  
> #Saiibo roll  
> I want that to be a thing.


End file.
